Touch
by littlefiction
Summary: He wants it but can't bring himself to admit it, so he struggles against his own nature, denies his own longing and fights the one he wants, but still his mask is slipping. SesshoumaruxNaraku ONESHOT no lemon


Disclaimer1: The Inu Yasha series and related stuff is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and we love her for it. I own nothing.

Disclaimer2: I do not really even own this plot. Sesshomarunaraku provided the plot and encouraged me to write my first lemon. This is NOT a lemon. I started writing my first attempt at a lemon, which is still in process, and I've got a lot of writing, rewriting, and editing to do. I really liked the beginning though, and I feel that it stands on it's own just find, so this part I'm posting.

WARNING: MxM! If the thought of two hot male demons touching each other in sexually suggestive ways is offensive to you, please don't read.

I would greatly appreciate any constructive feedback.

This story takes place right after another fic of mine, Chastity Challenge. Reading it is not necessary, unless you feel lost without a reason why they are there.

"Speaking" _Sesshoumaru thinking_

Touch

_…Restraints…soil…heat… and that scent…the urgent need to be touched, I remember it so clearly, I was helpless I would have done anything he asked of me if only he'd never stop- no, I can't think like that, not now._

Sesshoumaru took deep, calming breaths as he strode silently among the trees. It would not do to allow himself to become excited.

I still cannot believe how quickly I succumbed to my baser instincts. It would be one thing if he was an inu, or even female, but that half-breed is not even that. He's… Damn. That scent, he's close.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you well? You seem troubled by something." Came the smirking voice of Naraku.

_I am in control. I have complete control of my mind and body. I am in control. I have complete- he's closer._

"I was very confused by your condition, Lord Sesshoumaru… I had Kanna do some research on the physical characteristics of inu…"

_Gods the way he says physical is- No! Focus! Walk away. Like he is not worth my time. Just walk away- When did he get so close!_

Naraku was now standing directly behind Sesshoumaru; his warm breath caressing the demon lord's already heated neck. Naraku's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course, few outsiders really know about the habits, rituals and needs of an inu…"

_Needs… Damn, when did I stop walking? And I can't just start up again now or he'll think it's a retreat._

"And those that do will not speak of it, so it's only rumor…" Naraku's words breezed across a striped cheek.

_Damn it! This is a retreat, I need to get out. Why won't my legs move!_

"But from what I've heard, the females release a scent that is utterly irresistible to males…"

_That scent! How!_

"Driving them wild with desire…" Naraku slid one hand on Sesshoumaru's waist, just above his obi and between the armor.

_Hand!_

"And that's when I realized what it was that draws me to you when the flowers begin to die…"

_Deep breathes… Scent! Bad idea!_

"Inu Yasha." It came out as more of a growl than a greeting as Naraku tensed slightly.

"Naraku!" Inu Yasha came barging into view, Tetsuiga drawn. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to bark an insult when-

"Inu Yasha, leave. I've no business with you." Naraku was calm but his tone was acid.

_That tone…_

"Well I have business with-"

"Sesshoumaru is MINE, Inu Yasha. Move on."

/flashback/

"Back off, Bitch, he's MINE!" She growled, standing possessively between her husband and a passing old female. Sesshoumaru shuddered.

"Father?" He whispered from behind his father's legs.

"Hm?"

"Mother gets scary when the flowers start to die."

The Inu no Taisho chuckled. "That she does."

/end flashback/

_His? Why? Why is he acting like this? Why do I like- I do not care. It does not matter. I am untouchable and unaffected and lying through my- Naraku!_

Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru possessively and they were quickly surrounded by miasma. Sesshoumaru felt himself being carried off.

_I am not enjoying being held like this. I am NOT enjoying being held like this. I am not enjoying being held like this I am- here. Where is here?_

"Where-"

"My castle, I do hope you'll make yourself at home." Naraku said, somewhere behind him. Naraku was nowhere to be seen but Sesshoumaru sensed him near by- very near.

_What game are you playing now, Naraku?_

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room with his best 'disinterested' gaze. He saw simple stonewalls, thick white candles in cast iron holders, and in the center of the room a very simple futon covered in large soft furs.

_Hm… Just like my parents' room- Hands!_

Naraku crept up behind him while he was distracted, and was now pressed gently against his back, with one had resuming its place between armor and fabric. He leaned in closer to whisper in the inu's ear.

"Do you like that?"

_No. I will not enjoy this._

"Do you want more?"

…_not enjoy this. I will not enjoy this. I will not…_

Naraku placed a soft kiss on Sesshoumaru's jaw.

…_am not enjoying this I am not enjoying this I am not enjoying this I am not…_

"Sesshoumaru… you're so tense… and so predictable… I bet your trying desperately to convince yourself that this doesn't feel good, that it doesn't feel right… but it does, doesn't it? It feels so very right…."

_Yes… I mean no. No, it doesn't… it doesn't… it…_

"Nnnn…."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you…" Naraku nibbled suddenly on his neck and received a muffled moan in response. "Let go, Sesshoumaru… You know you want this- I know you want this. It is in your blood, your instinct, that fire in your-"

_Hot! Gods it's hot in here. Where in the hells are we that it's this hot in the fall?_

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed and his lips parted as he lost control of his breath. Naraku tangled his fingers in Sesshoumaru's obi, then in the process of untangling them, 'accidentally' untied it, letting it fall to the ground.

"Oops."

_I can't let this happen. This is undignified. This is beneath me. This is… this is…_

Sesshoumaru was finding it harder and harder not to pant, and his thoughts no longer obeyed him. Naraku slipped off the demon lord's armor and pressed against him once more, his arms wrapped around him gently as he kissed Sesshoumaru's neck ever so softly.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru breathed.

"I want this."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru was now panting, leaning his weight on Naraku and resting his head on his shoulder.

"It feels good. Doesn't this feel good?" Naraku nibbled absently at Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru moaned.

"Why?" The fog of lust now settled over his mind leaving his thoughts incoherent and unwanted as lust and instinct took over.

"You ask too many questions, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Naraku managed to slip his hand in the fabric of Sesshoumaru's hakama, and started slowly sliding his fingers lower and lower…

"Why?" Naraku barely heard the whispered question but he did.

"If I tell you, you turn around and let me kiss you." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I could just turn you around anyway." Sesshoumaru shook his head harder, his breath coming in gasps. Deciding oxygen was important to a responsive plaything, Naraku decided to compromise. "If I do, you turn around, but you don't have to let me kiss you." No response. "Is that a yes?" More jagged breathing. Naraku bit his neck, hard.

"Ah!"

"I asked you a question, my lord."

"Mm."

"Do you agree?"

"Hn." More panting. Apparently that was as good as he was going to get. Naraku sighed.

"I'm not sure. Probably because I absorbed a few female inu about… say… ten or so years ago." Alarms started going off in the demon lord's head.

_What! If having absorbed those females into his body allowed him to produce that scent, can he do more? He was able to produce Kagura, and she had reproductive organs, what if- No, I can't allow him to get pregnant. Not with my offspring anyway. I have to get out! I have to… I have to… damn him and that scent!_

"Sesshoumaru, I can create my own offspring, I'm not using you to get pregnant, if that's what you think."

"Why should I trust you?" Sesshoumaru said between panting breaths.

"You probably shouldn't…" Naraku's fingers touching and teasing as he spoke, "But you're going to, because you don't want me to stop."

_I don't… Don't stop!_

Naraku pulled his hands out of the inu's robes.

"You agreed."

_Agreed? To what? Anything but come back, don't stop…_

"You said if I told you, you would turn around."

Sesshoumaru spun around without a second thought.

…The End…

I was really happy with how this turned out (though that may be my own sentimental nature that I am fond of my first attempt). Please review, and let me know anything that I can work on, because I need to learn from my mistakes to grow, but I'm a bit too close to the project to pinpoint weaknesses.


End file.
